Teddy and Victoire
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: The Lupins revisited. It helps if you have read my other fics. I'm not JKR and I make no money from fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Teddy sat looking across the fields ripe with grain. They had just returned from the cemetery at Hogwarts. Aunt Ginny's funeral had been today.

James had come all undone. He had already lost so much. So long ago he had lost his first wife to cancer, then his daughter Mary to the same disease. Two years ago his dad, (Teddy's Uncle Harry) had passed and now his mum was gone.

James' second wife, Melinda, had wrapped him in her arms and held on tight. James had been lucky in love twice. He had waited decades before marrying again. Melinda was a blessing.

TVTVTV

Victoire was bringing out tea for her and Teddy. They were all gone, her parents generation. It seemed hard to believe that she and Teddy were now the oldest of their extended family. She had felt her mum today, whispering in her ear that she could do it, be the defacto mother to all these people. At least she had Teddy beside her.

TVTVTV

George sat watching his parents on their front porch. He understood how hard this was for his dad. Ginny had been his mum in all but name. He didn't want to think about what it would be like when they were gone.

TVTVTV

Ette had gone back to her office to gather together the papers that would need to be filed now that grandma Ginny was gone. She wasn't sure if Ginny's children understood how wealthy their parents had been. It was a huge estate with investments in varied magical and muggle companies.

The bequests to charity was well over 5 million galleons and that hardly touched the estate. Somehow she was sure that none of the Potters would quit their jobs and go nuts with the money. Ette had to wonder if her dad knew what had been left to him. She doubted it.

TVTVTV

Melinda had held James until he cried himself to sleep. She had loved her in-laws. They had welcomed her and her children with open arms. She was going to miss Ginny deeply.

TVTVTV

Fred was watching waves crash to the shore. He loved his grandparent's cottage. After all these years he still thought of shell cottage as theirs. He and His wife were very happy there. But he still caught himself looking for Grandpa Bill and Grandma Fleur.

TVTVTV

Ginny and Dora were racing through Heathrow to get to their port key. They would not have missed Grandma Ginny's funeral for all the money in the world. But they had to get back home and to work. It was harvest time and they had been away from their farm in Canada for long enough.

TVTVTV

Lily was at St. Mungo's. There had been twins born the night before and they were so little. She had to check on them before she could go home and give in to the grief that threatened to overwhelm her.

TVTVTV

Al sat holding his newest grandchild. The baby had fallen asleep in his arms right after dinner. He could hear his wife and daughter-in-law cleaning up in the kitchen.

TVTVTV

Harry sat at his desk at the MOM. It was the same desk his Grandpa Harry had sat at. He was glad it was deserted this evening. He had apperated here without even thinking about it. Now with his office door shut he sat and cried.

TVTVTV

Well this is the plot bunny that won. It's Teddy and Victoire till the end of their lives. I wanted to start at the end of an era. Ginny's funeral. I have a feeling we will do some filling in of the years that happened from the end of my fic "the Lupins" until now. We will just have to wait and see what the bunny has planned. Grandma


	2. Chapter 2

Ette sat at her desk. Teddy, James, Al and Lilly sat across from her. Hugo and Rose Weasley were also present. "This is the official reading of Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter's will." A quick quote quill scribbled furiously, recording the proceedings.

LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT

I, Ginevra Molly Potter, being of full age and sound mind and memory, do make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will And Testament, hereby revoking and annulling any and all Last Will And Testaments or Codicils at any time heretofore made by me.

ITEM I

I direct that all my just debts, secured and unsecured, be paid as soon as reasonable after my death, provided, however, I direct that my Executor may cause any debt to be carried, renewed and refinanced for its repayment as my Executor may deem advisable taking into consideration the best interest of the beneficiaries hereunder.

ITEM II

All of the rest and residue of my property, real and personal, of every kind and description and wheresoever situate, which I may own or have the right to dispose of at the time of my death, I give, devise, and bequeath in equal shares to my Children. Should all of my Children die before me, then I give, devise and bequeath the said property to My Grand children as substitute beneficiarys. Included in my children is my God-son Teddy Remus Lupin. Included in my grand-children is his children.

ITEM III

I direct that my Executor and beneficiaries abide by any written statement or list by me directing the disposition of tangible personal property not specifically disposed of by this Last Will And Testament. This directive is mandatory to the extent allowed by law.

ITEM IV

The word "Executor" means the same as "Administrator", "Executrix", or "Personal Representative" and refers to the person who is to administer my estate and carry out the terms of this Last Will And Testament. I hereby name, constitute and appoint Hugo Weasley as my Executor and direct that my Executor shall serve without bond. Should my Executor be unable or unwilling to serve or continue to serve, then I hereby name, constitute and appoint Rose Weasley as Successor or Substitute Executor.

Hugo stood up and handed each of the Potters and Teddy a sheet of parchment. On it were listed Ginny's real property and her wishes as to it's distribution.

To Lilly Luna Potter I leave all of my personal jewelry. All of my Jewelry, except for my wedding band can be found in the Potter family vault in Gringots. All Jewelry is divided and labeled as to personal and Potter family Jewelry.

To James Sirius Potter I leave all the Potter jewelry. I request that he allow my daughter and daughters-in-law, including Victoire Lupin, to pick a item as a remembrance and gift.

To Albus Severus Potter I leave my collection of quidditch artifacts.

To Teddy Remus Lupin I leave my personal papers in the hopes that someday he may write the story of his life.

All other real property is to be divided and or disposed of as my heirs see fit.

Hugo allowed them time to read the paper and then; "As Ette can tell you your folks were quite wealthy. Once the bequests are taken out to Hogwarts, Their various charities and minor bequests to others you are still left with a total of approximately 550 billion."

"You will each receive approximately 110 billion galleons. In a note she left to me and Rose she stated she was certain that you would use the money wisely. Also Teddy she stated I was to "Rap you soundly across the head" if you objected to her bequest to you."

Everyone laughed through their tears. Hugo sat back down. Ette spoke "As her lawyer I can assure you that all is in order. Grandma Ginny was adamant about getting everything in order after Aunt Hermione died."

There is just two more items. Ette pulled out a worn piece of parchment and a familiar looking cloak. "Being the headmistress of Hogwarts she wanted these things to remain in her possession until her death." Ette chuckled. "Having heard of the trouble you all got in to with them it's no wonder she held on to them! I can only imagine the trouble my brother's would have caused with these! Dad the map is yours. James, the cloak is yours."

TVTVTV

Ginny sat watching the scene below her. Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her as she leaned back against him. Hermione and Ron, Tonks and Remus, were in similar positions. Tonks turned to Ginny with tears and love in her eyes; "You did consider him you son." She turned to look at Remus; "Who knew Harry would be smart enough to marry such a wonderful woman!"

"Hey!" Harry objected and Ginny playfully hit him on the shoulder.

Fred and George came looping in to view. "Hey Remus! You Great-great grandson Timmy just found the tunnel behind the humped back witch! He's sneaking out to hogsmede! Come watch!"

Tonks was up like a shot! "Which one of you whispered this one to him!"

As Tonks chased Fred and George across the sky Hermione turned to Ginny and said; "I guess we know where all our little imps got their ideas don't we!"

If you listened carefully that day you could hear heavenly laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy sat at the kitchen table sorting trough Aunt Ginny's papers. Why did she think he could write a book. Hugo or Al now they were authors. But him?

Victoire knew her husband was worried about something because his hair was it's natural grey color. Normally it was a vivid hue. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What has you all grey looking Mr. Lupin?"

"I just can't think of why Aunt Ginny thought I could write a book. I've been staring at all these papers for an hour now and I have no idea where to start."

"Start at the beginning. Uncle Harry and Grandma Andy have told you all about your folks, start there, with the stories we grew up on. If I know Aunt Ginny like I think I do she has the documentation right here in front of you."

"But Vic I'm horrible at organization! You're the organized one in this marriage…..Hey! I have an idea. Why don't you help me write this book. It may never be published but at least the grandkids will have a record."

Victoire only had to think a moment before she said yes. That winter they spent organizing the notes and collecting pictures from family and friends.

All too soon Christmas was upon them and the huge family Christmas party. They had given over the planning of it to a committee that was elected at the end of each years party. Even though it was a royal pain in the arse they all still loved it. It was the one time in the year that they were all together.

It was always held the weekend before Christmas so that the various families could have their own celebrations. Victoire and Teddy's children always came back to the farm the day after Christmas and they had their celebration.

They had given up on exchanging gifts among the whole clan, there were just too many people now. Scorpius joked that if he ever needed help he'd just holler "Weasley!" and there were sure to be enough respond. In fact the summer quidditch league they all still participated in was mostly Weasley's with Potters and Lupins rounding out the numbers.

Teddy and Victoire still helped with the retired quidditch player's dinner. James had taken his mum's place this year. A number of players had sought them all out at the dinner to tell them how much Ginny had done for them.

After all of the clan had apperated away on Saturday Victoire and Teddy were cuddled together on their front porch swing. Teddy had made gallons of his famous hot coco for the party and they were enjoying the last two cups.

Victoire sighed contentedly. "I can't believe how many new babies there were this year! Mum and Aunt Ginny would have had a blast cuddling and cooing all day!"

Teddy smiled. "Did you see the look on the little ones faces when the fireworks started? I think Uncle George would have been proud! Did you hear what Timmy, the imp, wants for Christmas? The map! Our daughter would kill me if I gave that to him!"

"Trey wants us to come up to the zoo after new years. They have a new exhibit that traces the lifespan of various dragons. Uncle Charlie would be proud! We could time it for the same weekend that they are dedicating the new wing of Hogwarts to Uncle Harry." Victoire glanced in to her now empty cup. "I'm out of coco I think I'll go in and clean up our cups. We had best get to bed soon the marquee company will be here early to tear down."

Teddy followed his wife in to the farm house, turning off the lights and locking the doors, readying for bed.

Later as they snuggled in bed he smiled as he thought of all the family that had gathered that day. Most families splintered and scattered he was glad their's had not. A lot of that was due to the older generations hard work. Now it was up to his and Victoire's generation. He knew his heart brothers and sister would fight with them to keep the traditions alive.

TVTVTV

If Teddy and Victoire had looked a bit closer at the night sky they would have seen another gathering taking place. Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Ted, James and Lily had proudly gathered with their children to watch the ones left behind celebrate the season.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my plot bunny is sleep deprived! LOL my new puppy is here and she is great! She just needed to go out and have a drink at 2:21 am last night and then went right back to sleep. I'm the one that had trouble going back to sleep! : )

To answer Sirius Loopy's question about the Malfoy's playing quidditch too. Warda is a bit uncoordinated and does not play for fear of hurting herself. Her children are interested in other things. Ray can not play quidditch, for reasons that the plot bunny will reveal in a latter fic. He and his partner John have not adopted any children………yet. wicked smile

This will be short and hopefully sweet. I'm a bit tired too. I hope I can get past the wards the bunny put up with the do not disturb sign and get him to dictate a chapter! Grandma

TVTVTV

Teddy sat at the kitchen table a pile of parchment balls at his feet. Good thing they had brought plenty. A single sentence was on the parchment in front of him.

'No one is born a werewolf.'

That's it that's all he had gotten written on the book. How the hell was he supposed to know how his dad felt after that first full moon had given proof to his fears.

Ah heck he was going to bed!

TVTVTV

Teddy and Victoire were sleeping deeply, each lost in their own dreams. Four shimmering beings appeared in the room.

"I don't know if I can do this. Dora do you think he can handle knowing what it was like for me?"

"Remus he has wondered all his life. This is his chance to know and for the world to understand. "

James placed his hand on Remus' shoulder. "Tonks is right. He and we have been given this opportunity. Don't waste it. We are all here with you. You tell your story from the beginning. When it gets to our friendships we will chime in."

Remus 'sat' down near the bed at Teddy's head. He smile at his two best friends and his wife. "Well here we go!"

Sirius clapped James on the back. "Our work here tonight is done! I hear Fred and George have gotten a quidditch game planed for over Australia. Want to go play?" At James' nod they disappeared leaving only two angels in the room. Tonks, tripping over the floor board, settled in to Victoire's reading chair by the window.

Remus leaned close to his son's ear and began to talk. "I don't remember much about the attack or the first part of the time in the hospital. My first clear memory was the night I transformed. Pain all consuming, burning pain. Then pure animal rage. I wanted the hurting to stop! I began to tear at my flesh where it hurt with my teeth. Blood! Blood tasted good. I had to have more. My blood wasn't enough. I had to find something or someone to kill!"

Dora wiped tears from her eyes as her husband continued. "Bars and a bare concrete room, that was all I could find. I paced the small space and howled out of frustration. Then blessed blackness descended."

"The next day I woke back in pajamas and in a hospital bed. My mum and dad sat on each side of me, both crying. I looked at my dad, who I had never seen cry before. He took my hand in to his, gently as to not disturb the bandages. 'I am so sorry son' was all he could say before he collapsed in to heart wrenching sobs."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Teddy was surprised and pleased to find that his dad's story had suddenly come to life for him. He began writing furiously. When Victoire woke and entered the kitchen he had already written most of the first chapter.

She quietly refilled his cup of tea and made breakfast for them. As she put his plate in front of him Teddy sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, leaned back and smiled.

Victoire raised an eyebrow; "Are things going well?"

"It's going brilliantly! I woke up this morning and just knew what I wanted to say. I'd like you to read it. Please tell me if it's rubbish." With that Teddy began shoveling eggs and toast in to his mouth like a teenage boy.

After breakfast Teddy left to help George. There was one of the tractors that had broken down during harvest. Even magic has it's limits. They were going to pull the engine and give it an overhaul.

Victoire had books to go over with George's wife, who was learning. Soon George and Linda would be running not only this farm but the whole company. Victoire was looking forward to retiring. Teddy had loved being an auror and when he had been promoted to the training officer he has blossomed. But he had just known the right time to retire. Since, he had he loved being around the farm and spoiling their grandchildren. She was looking forward to that and to traveling with Teddy. Before travel had been mainly just for business.

Her sister wanted them to spend a couple of months with her in Paris. After their mum had turned the Vela business over to Dominique they had moved the headquarters there. Dominique had ran the Franco/German part of the business since a year or two after Hogwarts. She had married a French wizard and they had 10 children! In fact their youngest was just 4. It amazed Victoire how old a witch could have children and how Dominique managed a large family and the business.

It was after lunch before Victoire had a chance to read what Teddy had wrote. When Teddy returned, wiping his greasy hands on a rag, she was on the last page. She looked up in to his anxious face with eyes shining with tears. "Teddy this is wonderful! It's like your dad is writing it!"

Victoire had made some minor edits. Teddy wanted a second opinion so he flooed Al. Al came over that evening and read it through twice. Teddy was so nervous he paced until Al put the pages down and took off his glasses. "Well?" asked Teddy nervously.

"It's very good! I'd like you to get around 4 chapters written and then we will go see my editor. I'm sure she will want it."

After Al had left Victoire and Teddy curled up in front of the fire and had a couple of celebratory cups of cocoa.

TVTVTV

That night Remus and Dora returned. Without hesitation this time Remus sat next to his sleeping son and began talking………

"My childhood was gone. We moved so that the new neighbors would not know about my condition. Dad built a sturdy cell in the basement for my transformations. Each full moon he cried as I handed him my clothes and he shut and locked the door."

"Our new neighbors were told I was sickly and weak. Which wasn't far from the truth. The transformation left me exhausted and spent. I lost so much blood, from biting myself, that I was always pale. Books became my only escape. I studied everything my mum and dad could find me about werewolves. I wanted desperately to find a cure. To be just a normal boy."

"My dad heard about the work Nicholas Flamel was doing, trying to develop a potion to cure people like myself. So my mum wrote him asking for help. That's how we met Dumbledore. Until he began talking to my folks about how I could attend Hogwarts I hadn't dared let myself hope."

"Flamel devoted the rest of his life to trying to find a cure. Thanks to his work and the work of Severus Snape, towards the end of my life there was at least a potion that eased some of the agony I felt each month."

"Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall began tutoring me to get me ready to attend Hogwarts. The shrieking shack was built, the tunnel dug and the whomping willow planted. All was ready for my trip to Hogwarts."

"I was terrified the first time I boarded the train. I was sitting alone in a compartment, pretending to sleep, when two boisterous boys burst through the door. The skinny black haired boy stuck out his hand and introduced himself as James Potter and pointed over his shoulder toward his shaggy companion and said 'this is Sirius Black, but don't hold his last name against him, he's actually an all right git!'"

"I didn't know it at the time but I had just met the two people who would mean the most to me, next to your mum and you. We were all sorted in to Gryffindor along with that rat bastard, (though we didn't know he was a bastard at the time). We shared a room and I just prayed my new friends would not find out my secret…………………"


	6. Chapter 6

So if I had known that the bunny would be spending so much time talking about Remus I would have called the fic Remus! LOL

If you are liking the "as told by" be patient. I like Timmy Etta's imp of a son. We are going to head to Hogwarts with his grandparents and see what kind of trouble this guy can get in too.

I have a feeling that Fleur and Bill might want a word or two with their daughter before this is all over with too.

BTW I have discovered a most enjoyable way to type fan fiction have a 2 pound adorable Chihuahua puppy curled up on your shoulder.

I plan on updating my profile with a picture of her and me as soon as I post this chapter. Grandma

TVTVTV

Victoire was lost in thought as she sat beside Teddy at the dedication. Being well over 1100 years old Hogwarts had suffered. While magic had kept it together through most of those years from time to time, ever hundred years or so, major additions and repairs were needed. Uncle Neville had always said he thought that was why the stairs were so confused. They could not remember what century it was and which addition they were supposed to go to.

A new wing had been added with a state of the art classroom designed for defense against the dark arts. It also had better living quarters for married professors and their families.

It had been funded with a generous contribution from the Potter/Weasley/Malfoy/Lupin family and none of them wanted that confusing of a title for the wing. So it was being called the Harry Potter wing.

It was getting to be that her family's names were all over Hogwarts and it's grounds! There was the Ginny Weasley-Potter quidditch pitch, the Arthur Weasley Muggle Studies classroom, the Charlie Weasley Memorial magical beasts compound and now the Harry Potter Wing.

Of course the memorial and graveyard had more than it's fair share of their family's names written on them too.

It was a chilly but sunny late winter day. The students had put on a fine demonstration of defensive tactics. James had spoke of his father's love of teaching. References were made to Harry's defeat of Voldemort.

Now Al's 4 year old granddaughter, was going to break a bottle of butterbeer against the side of the castle. Little Lily looked just like the pictures of Lily Potter the first. She had warm red hair and Harry's eyes.

Lily took up the giant bottle and heaved it overhand toward the wall, Al discreetly directed it to a solid hit with his wand. The crowd clapped and little Lily turned to bury her face in her grandpa's robes.

The family had been given a tour the night before so they held back as the crowd headed in to the castle. James, Al, their wives and children made their way to where she and Teddy stood. Lily, Ambrose and their family were hopelessly stranded on the other side of the massive crowd.

Eventually the family was together. Rose had hitched a ride on her son Ray's wheel chair. Scorpius and Ray's partner John were out of breath and complaining that it wasn't fair by the time they got there. Warda turned to look and promptly fell over her own hem. An amazing amount of relatives hit their heads on each other scrambling to help her up. John had managed to actually help his very pregnant sister-in-law to her feet.

The family had planned a private gathering at the zoo and were waiting for Timmy, Etta's son and Jean, Warda's oldest to be dismissed. With in a half an hour Jean was there looking concerned.

"Etta I couldn't find Timmy anywhere."

Teddy and Victoire volunteered to go look for their grandson.

"Wait up!" It was James and Fred II. "If anybody knows all the places you can get lost at Hogwarts it's us! We'll help."

TVTVTV

Four hours later Timmy was still not found. The school had been put on alert and search teams organized. Etta was frantic.

They searched through the night..

TVTVTV

Fleur was pretty well in a state of panic too. Even though he didn't know it, she was sitting beside Timmy as he lay on the floor in the dark. All he had wanted to do is see where his Great Uncle had killed the Basilisk.

They had been studying the things Harry had done to defeat Voldemort and Timmy had gone to the old unused bathroom to see. He had spoken parseltounge since he could talk so asking the chamber to open was easy. What he had not planed on was the amount of decay the chamber had. He had tripped over a broken piece of masonry and his wand had gone flying. When he found it again it was broken and he had no light.

He was afraid he was going to never see his mum and dad again. He hadn't told anyone, not even his best friend Jane what he planned to do. He had snuck off after the ceremony and no one knew where he was. He cried himself to sleep.

Bill and Remus appeared beside Fleur. 'Have zee figured out where he iz yet?"

Remus shook his head. "I even tried to tell Teddy but awake he just does not hear me. Dora is trying to tell Etta but she doesn't seem to hear her either."

Bill looked down at the shivering form of his great grandson. "Harry went to get Sirius and James to see if they can get through to James or Freddy."

Ginny and Lily appeared in the chamber. Ginny was visibly shaken to be back in the room that held such horrible memories. Lily spoke; "Fred and George are trying to get one of the imps to pay attention but they are all grown and their just not hearing them! Ginny has an idea though, Bill you, Fleur and Harry go with her. I'll stay here with Timmy."

TVTVTV

Remus, Harry, Dora and Ginny were standing in a circle around Teddy, who was in the great Hall with some of the other searchers. His mind was in turmoil. Where could his grandson be?

The four angels were saying in unison on word over and over like a Gregorian chant. "Map."

Victoire was exhausted. She thought she'd just put her head on the table for a minute and rest her eyes. As soon as Victoire was asleep Fleur sprang in to action. "You are forgetting the map! The marauder's map will tell you where he is!"

Victoire leapt from the table wide awake. "Teddy! Go home and get the marauder's map!"

TVTVTV

Teddy had gotten the map and they had discovered Timmy was in the chamber. But they had a problem, it was closed and no one they knew spoke parseltounge except Timmy.

James stood staring at the taps of the sink. He was swaying on his feet, so tired. Harry saw his chance and whispered the parseltounge word for open to him. His eyes shot open and he shouted "Open" but to everyone else it sounded like hisses.

Suddenly the portal opened. Professors quickly secured the opening and Teddy was first through the opening wand illuminating the way. Picking his way carefully over the debris he found his grandson. Cold, scared but alive in the chamber.

TVTVTV

A few things changed at the school after that the chamber was filled in and the portal destroyed. Teddy gave the marauder's map to the head master. It was placed in a golden frame permanently affixed beside Ginny's portrait in the headmaster's office. Ginny's portrait was given the task of passing on it's secrets to each new head of the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Bvv 89x;4red6ty l.reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllltfv 9b9bb v999999bv 6t5cvv

So this is what the Chihuahua typed as her contribution to the next chapter. LOL

So that I don't have to keep typing inane prompts like and now James says and then Sirius said, I'm making Sirius' part of the tale in bold.

TVTVTV

Timmy was soon recovered from his adventure. As winter turned toward spring Teddy continued work on the book.

He had written about the first years when Remus had hidden his condition from his friends, or so he thought.

TVTVTV

James and Sirius were the ones in Teddy and Victoire's room that night. Lily sat in Victoire's chair, having decided that someone had to make sure they were telling Teddy the true story not winding him up.

James began;" Our third year we sat Remus down and told him we knew what was happening every full moon and we couldn't care less that he was a werewolf. The story came pouring out of him, how his dad had insulted Greyback and Greyback had bit him the next full moon. How Flamel was working on a cure but so far none of the potions worked."

**Sirius chimed in; "He told us of Dumbledore and of the shrieking shack and how he was locked in there every full moon. Of how desperate he was in the wolf form and of the pain and loneliness he felt."**

"We began researching how to become Animagi immediately. Over that summer Sirius combed through the books in the library at Grimald place and found all the information we needed and, a bonus, the charms needed to make the marauder's map so we could safely sneak out to Remus."

"**It only took a month once we were back at school for us to each perfect our animal forms. We needed a canine to teach Remus' wolf to play and a strong animal to control him if his blood lust raged."**

"Peter chose to be a rat to be able to maneuver in tight spaces. If only we knew how much of a rat he would really turn out to be."

"**It became easier each full moon. Remus retained more of his human mind with each transformation. Soon we were safe to leave the shack and explore. He bit himself less and less. James and I took turns staying with him during the summer. I had moved out of Grimald place by then and was living with the Potters."**

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were wonderful and so grateful we were Remus' friends. My mum and dad knew what was up and even had Remus stay part of each summer with us."

"**Voldemort was growing in power by the time we left school. Greyback had joined him and was doing his bidding in the hopes of being recognized as a full death eater."**

"Greyback waited until a full summer moon and killed Remus' mum and dad. We were there when it happened. We had been romping through the local forest and headed back to their house as the sun began to rise."

"**The house was covered in blood. Remus' dad must have fought like tiger trying to protect his mum. James' mum and dad made all the funeral arraignments and we sat with Remus at the service."**

"The next full moon Remus was uncontrollable he escaped us and went in search of Greyback. I understand it was a horrible battle. That's how your dad got the scars he had on his face."

"**He was gone for six months and when he returned there was an emptiness in his eyes and a sadness that had never been there before. He would never talk of that time, maybe he will to you………"**

TVTVTV

Teddy and Victoire were enjoying their holiday in France. Dominique had a beautiful mansion and had given them a room with a generous desk so Teddy could continue to write his book.

Ray and his partner John were in France for a cannons match. After the game was over they waited on the field for Ray to finish congratulating the players.

It began to pour. The field was soon a muddy mess. Teddy was wishing he had a broom. The only one not covered in mud by the time they made it to the apperation point was Ray. His wheel chair could hover like a flying carpet. At a magical restaurant Dominique had recommended he just smirked as they complained. Picking up his glass of butterbeer he held it aloft as if to toast and said; "sometimes having a broken back is an asset!"

TVTVTV

Some of you know I use an electric w/c for long distance locomotion. I just had to have one character who has a w/c with options I wish mine had! : )


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy and Victoire were still in Paris. Among Aunt Ginny's things was an account of her and Harry's honeymoon there and they had decided to retrace their steps.

They could not do to any of the Christmas markets, wrong time of the year, but they could visit the open air markets and sample the wonderful baked goods.

Dominique's oldest son, Luc, was a baker. His papa was a renowned chef and he had grown up around kitchens. Luc used only "Victory" products in his baking, insisting that the company his Aunt had founded had the superior goods.

George and Luc were close. They had spent summers trading off visits while growing up. George spoke French like a native. Luc had a daughter named Marie. She was the same age as Jane and Timmy. Marie was also George and Mary's god-daughter.

Marie had her papa and Grand papa's love of food. She had spent her summers on the Lupin's farm since she was small. She was the defacto big sister to George and Mary Lupin's horde of children. Her best friends in the whole world were Jane and Timmy.

She was home on a school break and was showing her Great Aunt and Uncle her favorite markets and eateries. They found their 11 year old guide to be quite knowledgeable.

On the day before she was to return to school she asked Victoire to deliver a couple of presents to Jane and Timmy for her. The smells coming from the boxes almost drove Teddy crazy as they headed back to England. Victoire knew that she had best get the baked goods to the children at Hogwarts before Teddy lost control and ate the contents himself.

So the day after they arrived home Victoire popped over to hogsmede. First she visited the WWW store, now ably run by Trey's wife. (an- Trey is George Weasley's grandson, son of his son Freddy II).

Then, when she knew classes were over, she walked up to Hogwarts. She visited with the headmaster for a bit and then headed to the Gryffindor common room. Jane and Teddy were engaged in a heated game of wizards chess.

The four dozen chocolate chip cookies were a huge hit with the children and their housemates. Timmy carefully wrapped 4 of the cookies for his Grandma to take home to his Grandpa Teddy. Victoire got to sit at the Gryffindor table for dinner and then headed home to her husband. Laughing at how much food her grandson could put away. Besides his fair share of the cookies before dinner he had thirds of everything placed before him. How he was reed thin she didn't know!

Poor Timmy ate so much at dinner that as he and Jane were walking her to the gates he got the hic-ups. Now he was a metamophmagus to, but he had trouble controlling his. His hair and facial features were a dead give away for his moods and feelings.

When he got the hic-ups he morphed with each jerk. He was very good natured about it and it always sent him in to fits of giggles, which made the hic-ups worse. So the last sight of her grandson that evening was he and Jane giggling and heading to the hospital wing to get his hic-ups under control, Timmy's morphs coming like someone clicking a TV remote.

TVTVTV

Teddy's book had been accepted by Al's publisher. The company was very pleased so far. Al and Teddy had the same editor, a nice young man named Phillip. He had seen the wealth of information Ginny had gathered in her lifetime and suggested that Al begin a book about James and Lily. Rose had shown Al the manuscript Hermione had wrote before her death about Her and Ron's love and he had taken it to Phillip. The company was interested in their story too.

All these decades after the fight against Voldemort and the heroes of that war were still popular. Victoire felt that their parents would most likely never be forgotten.

Ray, Rose and Scorpius' son, had always loved quidditch. But an unfortunately aimed bludger had broken his back his second year at Hogwarts. Ray was working on an updated version of Ginny's "Quidditch history" . The three of them had started writing together at the farm before Teddy and Victoire had left on vacation. So Victoire was not surprised to find both Ray and Al there when she got home.

Teddy graciously shared his cookies with them and they had a nice visit before Ray and Al headed for home. George stopped by to let his mum know that it looked as if her favorite ewe would be having twins this spring.

There were letters from Ginny and Dora. Victoire had been certain her two independent daughters would remain 'bacholerette farmers' until the day they died, but was surprised to hear they had met a couple of brothers that had bought the ranch next to theirs and were dating seriously.

This should make Christmas interesting. After the party this year Teddy, Victoire and their brood were heading to Canada to celebrate Christmas there. Even though it was around a half a year away it was the prime topic of conversation among the grandchildren. This news should give the girls' brothers and sister something to talk about!

Boy was their family spread! England, France and Canada. Amazing.

TVTVTV

That night Teddy's had an unusual visitor. Lily was there, but so was Severus Snape. "Lily are you sure that I should be the one to tell him of this time?"

"Sev, you and Dumbledore are the only ones that know the whole picture of that time. Frankly Dumbledore would just confuse him." Lily smiled and Severus gave what passed as his smile.

"Alright I'll do it. At least this will be easier than having to tell Albus about you and Potter dieing."

Lily settled in to Victoire's chair and Snape began his tale…………..

TVTVTV

Cliffy! (Evil grin)

I am sorry I did blow the timeline on the marauders becoming armanigi sp. The bunny has so many ideas he is flooding in to my head right now I just don't have time to stop and fix that chapter. Also the family tree request is a good one. I started it this weekend and then got busy. Until I can work on it and post it I'll try to put in prompts as to how the character is related. Grandma


	9. Chapter 9

When we left Snape was about to begin his tale.

"Albus Dumbledore charged me with helping to prepare Harry Potter for the tasks he must face. I would have done anything to keep Lily's son safe. I was prepared to like the boy until I met him. When he walked in to the great hall looking just like his father I felt my self growing cold. Suddenly I was once again that scared poor boy in the loosely fitting robes wanting desperately to have friends like Potter did."

"I had always been an easy target for boys like James Potter. Too poor, too skinny, to smart, too scared. That's why I sought power after Hogwarts. Unfortunately I sought it from the wrong source. I had already begun to doubt Voldemort when he decided to kill Lily's son. He promised she would live and I could have her as my own."

"I changed after Lily died. It was my fault, if only I had not told Voldemort about the prophesy….."

"I tried to make up for my transgressions by teaching lily's son. He didn't make it easy. So like his father, but with Lily's eyes. Every time I thought I could not stand to be near him I would just look into her eyes and continue."

"I was easily welcomed back within the fold. Voldemort believed I had been true to him. Luscious Malfoy never trusted me, but soon his voice was not the one Voldemort listened too. I was the one who kept Dumbledore informed. We met often and planed the ways to ready Harry for his challenges, using the information I was able to gather."

"I was trying to protect Draco also. I didn't want to see another young misfit pulled in to Voldemort's web. It was hell after Dumbledore was dead. I tried to control the Carrows and protect the students. Yet I knew I had to walk a thin line and not betray my true feelings or I would be killed and there would be one less person to protect my students."

"Your father was the only member of the Order who trusted me, besides Dumbledore. I didn't know it then, but he knew I still loved Lily. I saw how hard he worked, despite the curse Greyback had placed upon him. How much he cared for Harry and how he was willing to sacrifice his life for the evil that was Voldemort and the death eaters to be destroyed."

"I didn't want your mother and Remus to die. I didn't want another boy to grow up and orphan like Harry Potter………"

TVTVTV

Teddy woke that morning with a better understanding of Severus Snape. He hurriedly began writing of the events that sat up Snape's role as a double agent. Aunt Ginny's papers contained detailed notes as to what Harry had seen in the pensive. He referred to it often writing that part of the chapter.

TVTVTV

Victoire was feeling awful. Her head hurt, her chest felt full and she was running a high fever. Teddy had been nursing her for a few days and despite the normal potions she still felt bad. Today she had an appointment with the med witches.

TVTVTV

Victoire had pneumonia. She was in the hospital for a week and on bed rest at home for two weeks. Teddy's manuscript lay neglected during that time.

TVTVTV

A short one this time but the courtship of Remus and Tonks is coming up next. It may be a couple of days before I post again. Hang in there I'll be back. Grandma


	10. Chapter 10

After his angels had finished watching over Victoire while she was sick they returned to the task of helping Teddy tell his story. First Ted and Andromeda Tonks told of raising his mum and watching her fight against Voldemort. Then his mum sat down to tell her side of his parent's love story.

"I met Remus Lupin at an order meeting. Sure I had heard of him before but meeting him was like being hit with a bludger. He was handsome, soft spoken and so mysterious. I just had to get to know him better. That was no easy task. Sure we spent a lot of time together, but he did not open up to me, or anyone."

"Mum and dad were not too sure I should be in love with a werewolf. Dad gave him a cold shoulder for a long time. I'm happy to say that they did become close before dad had to run and then was killed. Mum and Remus became very close before we died. Mum saw the same person I saw. Not a 'creature' to be feared, but a man to be admired."

"What did I love about you dad? I loved his gentleness, his quite courage, his humor, his intellect, his eyes, his nose, the way he brushed the hair from his eyes. The tiny lines that formed on his forehead when he concentrated. The way he picked at his fingernails when worried."

"I suffered a thousand wounds while trying to convince your dad it was ok to fall in love and reach for a future. When he proposed, we married and we had you, I experienced a thousand highs. Would I have done anything different if I had known we had so little time left? Yes. I would have laughed more, loved more, told people how I felt more. Would I have gone to Hogwarts to fight? Yes. I had to go. I had to make the world a safe place for you to be."

TVTVTV

"_Sorry I will never know him...but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life._"

—The spirit of Remus Lupin to Harry Potter concerning his son. Deathly Hallows J.K. Rowling

Remus looked at his sleeping son. So handsome. Teddy was older than Remus had been when he died. It was strange to think this grey haired man was the little baby he had held. He had been wrong, of course, he had known Teddy. God was good and, even though Teddy had not known it, Remus had been at his son's side all of his life.

Now he had to explain why he fought love for so long, and why it had been Nymphadora Tonks who had made him see that love does conquer all.

"The first time I saw your mum she took my breath away. She was stunning, then she fell into my lap. It was as if beauty that perfectly made had to have a flaw and her's was clumsiness……….."

TVTVTV

Teddy did write his parent's story. It was a book full of depth. It took the reader back to the time of uncertainty and courage. It gave them a glimpse of the world through the eyes of two people whom others look at as different and strange.

'The Changeling and the Werewolf.' was on the best seller list for 18 months. His follow up autobiography 'Son of Heroes' was equally popular.

The newest generations of the wizarding world clamored for more stories of the hero's whose actions were the stuff of legend.

Al and Ray's books were best sellers too. The three of them convinced Victoire to write of her parents. 'Rugged Beauty' became a run away best seller.

TVTVTV

It was a late summer's evening. Timmy, about to become 17, was taking advantage of the cool breezes and lounging in the hammock that hung in the big tree between his Uncle George's and his grandparent's houses.

He had his grand poppa's book open on his chest. He had just finished reading the chapter where he had met his heart brother James for the first time. The love that Great Uncle Harry and Great Aunt Ginny had shown his Grand poppa had touched him deeply.

Timmy had realized, through reading his family history, that he had fooled around a lot with his life. Soon he would be legally a man. It was about time he started thinking like a man.

He knew he wanted to work on the farm. He, alone of Victoire's grand-children, loved the hard work and the connection to the land. But first, after he graduated from Hogwarts, he wanted to see the world. He was going to ask Grand poppa and Grandmum to come with him.

TVTVTV

Dear reader I believe the bunny is done with the past. It is hopping towards the rest of the story. The connection that develops between grandparents and grandchildren.

I am blessed to share a deep connection with my two grandchildren and want to explore the team of Timmy, Teddy and Victoire as they explore the world.


	11. Chapter 11

My puppy coco has decided that her teething on my thumb takes precedence over typing! LOL!

TVTVTV

What a magical place! Teddy and Victoire were wrapped warmly in robes and furs. They were camping at their age! On the ice cap! They had arrived this morning by dogsled. The sun had barely peeked over the horizon. But the darkness was like nothing they had ever experienced. It was filled with wonderus stars and the northern lights.

They had just had a marvelous meal that their guides had fixed and not all were enjoying hot drinks as nature put on a spectacular light show for them.

Timmy and Jane sat a little ways away, her head on his shoulder as they watched the lights and enjoyed each other's company.

Something had changed on the boat trip. They had really talked and Teddy was enjoying watching them grow closer and more in love.

Victoire leaned against her husband, sighing contentedly. After the hectic pace of Ireland the slow cruise to Greenland and the laid back pace here was refreshing. The air was so clear and felt so good to breathe. It had a slight smell of the sea, but mainly it just smelled clean.

History fascinated all four of them so the tales told by their Inuit hosts were a rich addition to their journey. Tonight they would sleep in an artic tent amid the creaking of the ice.

TVTVTV

Teddy woke more relaxed than he had ever been in his whole life. This trip was a once in a lifetime experience and they had just gotten started! After a few more days exploring the wilderness they were heading to the historic Norse sites. Then they would board a trawler to head to Canada. They planned on wandering their way across the country and spending Christmas with their daughters at their ranches.

But that was later, right now he was just enjoying this time with his wife and grandson.

TVTVTV

It was their last night camping and Teddy intended to spend part of it on a broom. For a large part of their trip they would be imitating muggles. Even though the majority of the tourists on this wilderness excursion were muggles, one of their guides was a wizard. He was taking Teddy and Timmy on a "fishing trip" tonight.

TVTVTV

Teddy and Timmy were soaring on their broom high over the frozen landscape. Timmy had a look of wonder on his face. Teddy felt as if his face was stuck in a permanent grin.

TVTVTV

I know this is another short one, but I have something special planned when they get to the Norse settlement. Grandma.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all. Just a quick note. I can't write at this time. See on the 14th would have been my 31st wedding anniversary. We lost my hubby a year ago January. I'm a bit depressed. That's OK. You're allowed to from time to time after you loss the love of your life.

I just wanted you all to know I'll be back to write more. I just can't hear the plot bunny right now. Grandma


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Readers I'm back. Thank you to all who contacted me with your warm thoughts and words. Now a confession I wanted to have a magical moment happen at the reconstructed Norse ruins. Norse magical beliefs are varied and very interesting.

Unfortunately I should have had it happen while they were on their dog-sled trek. There is a cave filled with rose quartz in that area that was used as a center for magic in the times of the Norse and by the local shamans.

So since I blew that I'll include the magical moment later in their travels.

TVTVTV

Having traveled through Labrador, Newfoundland and Nova Scotia by very rough means. The quartet of travelers were enjoying the luxury of their Quebec B and B.

The ladies were off enjoying a magical spa day. Teddy and Timmy were exploring the local magical neighborhood.

It amused Teddy to see WWW, Vela Made and his wife's company's products being sold locally. In two days time it would be Halloween and They were looking forward to experiencing the local celebrations.

They had been gone from family a long time. Teddy was looking forward to Rose arriving next week. She planned on traveling with them across Canada to, what Teddy always referred to as: the girl's ranch.

Amazing that two of his daughters had struck out on their own, half way around the world, to start a ranching operation. He would have never thought that the triplets would have ever been apart.

But Etta had been passionate about the law and Dora and Ginny felt a need to prove themselves out from beneath the shadow of their successful family.

TVTVTV

Victoire knew Jean was looking forward to her grandmother joining them. Timmy and Jean's love for each other was certainty growing. Of course Victoire had known jean all of her life. Timmy and she had been fast friends since they were first in primary school.

Victoire had no problem with her grandson falling for her cousin Rose' granddaughter.

TVTVTV

That night Bill and Fleur visited their daughter as she slept; "Beel she iz so 'apply! Look how she smiles in her sleep." Fleur laid a hand on her daughter's cheek.

Bill smiled, his angelic face clear of the scars. "She and Teddy have done well. Our grand-children and great grand-children are healthy, happy people."

Fleur looked through the wall into the room where Timmy slept, he was, at the moment having a rather intense dream about Jean. "'o would 'ave sought zat one of our great-grandchildren would fall in luv wiz a Malfoy great-grandchild!"

"Darling we don't have much time, if we are going to warn her it must be now. We won't be allowed to warn her again."

With that Fleur bent close to Victoire's ear and began; "My darling zere is danger coming. Your grand-children are at risk. You must return 'ome. Ze well need you and Teddy…..Remember."

TVTVTV

Oh bad grandma a cliffy...crazy laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Victoire woke the next morning with a vague sense of unease and a determination to talk with her children. Before she could make arraignments to do so there was a visitor to the B&B.

Mrs. Johnson, the B&B proprietress, was ushering in a tall rugged looking cowboy. "They are in here having their breakfast."

Teddy rose immediately, as he recognized his son-in-law William, Dora's husband. "What is wrong?"

"Dora sent me, you must get back to London as fast as possible. Ette has been hospitalized, she is in critical condition. We don't know any more than that. Dora and Ginny have already left for London. I got here as fast as I could. Marshal is at the CMOM arraigning emergency transport for the three of you. I'll stay with the Miss Jean until Miss Rose gets here."

(AN - William and Marshal are the bachelor farmer brothers that Dora and Ginny were sweet on. They did marry and combined their two ranches, not long after Ginny Potter's death. - Dora, Ginny and Ette are Teddy and Victoire's triplet girls.)

TVTVTV

Victoire sat beside her daughter's hospital bed. Ette was a white as the sheets she lay on. Timmy reminded her so of Teddy when Uncle Harry had been so badly hurt. He was sitting on the other side of his mum holding her cold still hand. Lilly Potter Krause was quietly checking the various monitors hovering above the bed.

Teddy, Timmy and Victoire had managed to get out of Canada quickly and had just arrived at the hospital. Victoire had gone in to Ette's room as soon as they had arrived and Teddy had set out to find someone who could tell them what was wrong with their daughter.

Lilly turned toward Victoire as Teddy and Ette's sisters entered the room. "Teddy, Victoire has anyone talked with you yet?" Teddy shook his head. "Why don't you all come in to my office and we will talk."

TVTVTV

"I'm sorry that I have to be the one to have this conversation with you. I'm also sorry that I first had to have it with George." (AN- Oldest of Teddy and Victoire's twins) "But Ette was brought in here unconscious and he was listed as her emergency contact if you were not available."

Teddy ran his finger through his hair, a sure sign of impatience. "Please Lily just tell me what is wrong with my girl."

Lily took a deep breath and nervously shuffled a few papers on her desk. "Did Ette mention to any of you that she had come in to see one of my colleges last year?" Teddy and Victoire's surprised expressions gave her the answer. "Well she wanted a complete check up to find out if it would be safe for her to get pregnant."

Victoire was at a loss. Ette had gotten pregnant with Timmy by accident. As soon as her erstwhile boyfriend had heard she was pregnant he had fled. George had stepped up to the plate and become both uncle and father figure to Timmy.

Ette had feared their reaction to her pregnancy. Teddy had assured her that her baby would be a happy accident. Timmy had been that and more.

Ette had never seriously dated after that. She said Timmy was enough for her.

Victoire was brought back to the present when Timmy asked; "What does this have to do with mum being ill now?"

Lily looked even more uncomfortable. "She was told not to attempt to have a child. In fact she was denied invitro here. Apparently she went to a muggle facility, and is approximately 2 month's pregnant. Three days ago she was at the Wizengot, testifying in a inheritance case and began bleeding heavily. She was rushed here."

Teddy voice could hardly be heard as he asked; "Will she live?"

Lily; "Teddy I wish I knew. She is stable, but critical now. We are doing everything we can to keep her and the babies alive."

Timmy stood; "Babies? How many babies are there?"

Lily's eyes moistened. "There had been three, there are now only two."

TVTVTV

The days flowed in to weeks, the weeks in to months. Still Ette and the babies hung on. Ette not opening her eyes, non responsive, in a deep coma. Timmy would have moved in to his mum's hospital room if not for Lily. She and Ambrose insisted he, Victoire, Teddy, Dora and Ginny stay at Grimald place.

When it was determined that Ette would not wake from her coma soon, if ever, Ginny tearfully returned to Canada. Dora and she took turns every month after that returning to London.

Rose and Jean had returned to London as soon as they had heard how dire the situation was. Jean was at the hospital daily, making sure Timmy ate and rested. Often when he returned from lunch or dinner with her some of the tension had been relived. Victoire suspected it was with jean that he let his guard down and did not have to be strong, and in doing so found strength renewed.

Timmy had started reading the family's biographies aloud. Lily had said that the babies' needed to hear human voices. Ette's doctors thought that hearing her family's voices might help her return to conscious.

After Timmy started everyone else joined in the effort. George, Mary, Fred and Harry (AN. T&V's youngest son) took turns sitting with Ette during the evening. Teddy insisted he would stay over-night. Which ever of Ette's sisters was in town sat with him. Victoire and Timmy were there every day.

George liked to read children's stories to the babies. Mary told the folk tales of England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales. Fred read of far away places on wondrous sites. Harry sang the lullabies he had sang to his sisters when they were little.

Christmas came and went, and still Ette slept on, the precious babies growing stronger with-in her. The family gathered and prayers were offered up by the decedents of Lupin's, Potter's. Weasley's and Malfoy's around the globe.


	15. Chapter 15

To streamline things Fleur's words will be in Bold and Ette's in regular type for this first part. -Grandma

TVTVTV

One moment she had been testifying and the next she had found herself sitting on the beach at shell cottage. Before her mind could process this she saw someone walking toward her. It was her Grandmama Fleur. How could this be? She had died long ago.

Fleur smiled at Ette; **"You must have many questions my petite. Do not worry you will understand."**

"Grandmama have I died?"

"**No you 're not dead yet."**

"But why am I here with you?"

"**What do you remember my leetle one?"**

"I remember I was testifying in front of the Wizengot. Then there was this horrible sharp pain and then I was here."

"**Do you remember anyzing else?"**

"I had just found out I was pregnant…..Oh! Grandmama have I lost my baby?" Tears fell on Ette's face as she looked pleadingly toward her grandmother.

"**Mon petite you must be brave et es important for you not to give up."** Fleur folded Ette into her arms. **"You 'ave lost one baby, he gave up 'is life so zat 'is sister may live."**

"He? His sister I'm pregnant with twins?"

"**No Mon Petite, you were pregnant wiz triplets."**

"Triplets? But you only mentioned a boy and a girl! What of the other? Is it a boy or a girl? Will it live?"

"**Zat iz up to you. She and her sister can not live wiz'out you're 'elp."**

"What must I do Grandmama? How do I save my babies?"

"**Ah my sweet girl, you have a difficult choice. You can choose to return to your body and become 'ow you zay? You're old self. If you chosse zis you're babies well join zer brudder. Or you can choose to save you're daughters, leev a half life unteel zere birse and then join us and your leetle son."**

Fleur held Ette as she wept. She wept for the little son that would never know life, she wept for the grown son who's children she might never hold, she wept for her parents, who had already lost so many they loved. But as she wept she thought. At first her thoughts were that this was just not fair. She let her anger consume her. She cried out to God in anger.

Then she thought of how she had been told this could happen. Why had she let her loneliness and selfishness override her common sense? Then she cried out in anger at herself.

Then she became frightened because for just the briefest of times she considered letting her daughters die.

But then she made the only decision a woman who has known the longing to bring life in to the world can make. She choose to sacrifice herself for her children.

TVTVTV

In February Lily asked to meet with the Lupins in her office. Teddy was convinced that she had good news. Victoire feared she did not. No one could deny Timmy the right to have Jean there. It was clear that these two were now a loving team.

"You know that we have had a couple of scares where Etta's oxygen levels have fallen correct? That is an indication the area of her brain that controls her life signs is failing."

Teddy slumped in to Victoire's arms. Timmy held Jean's hand tighter and asked the question his grandparents were afraid to. "Does this mean that mum is dieing?"

Lily hated this part of her job, and because it was happening to her own family it was tearing her heart in two. She had loved Ette from the moment of her birth. "I'm afraid Timmy it does."

Timmy looked away, swallowed and then asked; "What about the babies? Are they old enough to survive? If she had a c-section would she recover?"

Lily had to compose herself before she could answer. "I'm sorry Timmy we are long past that point. Even if we did the c-section this very minute your mum's body is just too damaged. It is as if she willed it to go on to give the babies a chance. We might be able to save the babies, but we need your permission."

Victoire looked up "Lily are you absolutely certain that you can not save my baby?" Lily could only nod her head.

For a few minutes the only sound was crying. Then Teddy dried his eyes. "What must I do to save my sisters? These babies must have meant everything to mum for her to risk so much. We owe it to her and to them to try and save them."

Lily was grateful she could step back and become a medical professional again. "Your mum needs to be put on assisted breathing Until the babies are big enough to be delivered. They will still be small and will need a lot of long term care. It might be best if you allowed them to be adopted."

Teddy and Timmy both shouted; "NO!" at the same time. Teddy continued; Timmy's right they must have meant everything to Ette. Victoire and I will raise them!"

Another forceful "NO!" exploded from Timmy. "I'm sorry grandpa I know you mean well. I understand that mum is your daughter, but mum gave me the right to decide these things when I came of age. I am her power of attorney. Jean and I have discussed it. We will raise the babies. We plan on getting married as soon as possible, her dad has already given his blessing. I have enough money to care for their medical expenses. We have a place to live. I asked, Uncle George has given us Uncle Charlie's house as a wedding gift. That way the girls may not have……" Suddenly his composure gave way.

Jean finished for him, tears streaming, her voice tight with emotion and pride; "They won't have their mum but they will have two loving parents and their grandparents one field away."

Victoire stood, clasped Jean to her as Teddy pulled Timmy to his feet and in to his arms. "Son I have always been proud of you, but I have never been prouder of you than right now."

Victoire raised Jean's chin to look in to her eyes. "You are the wife that my Etta would chose for her Timmy."

Jean managed a weak but heartfelt; "Thank You Victoire."

Teddy reached out his arms to include his wife and Jean; "Darlin' don't you think it's time you called us Grandma and Grandpa?"

TVTVTV

I have gone back and fixed an earlier bo-bo where I had Timmy switch parents a couple of times. Grandma


	16. Chapter 16

Warda stood in small room they had been given to dress in. Jean looked beautiful in a simple knee length dress. Her hair pulled loosely back and held with a simple spray of flowers. Marie was to be Jean's only attendant. She looked lovely in a simply styled soft green dress. The each carried a simple bouquet of red roses.

On Jean's hand shown Fleur's engagement ring. Victoire had insisted that Timmy present it to his fiancé, if she cared to wear it.

Timmy was in another room, pacing. He wasn't nervous , just impatient. His grandpa tried to calm him down.

It was to be a small ceremony, just Jean's parents, her Grandma Rose, Grandpa Scorpius, Marie (Dominique Weasley's Son, Luc's daughter), Teddy, Victoire, George Lupin and Ette. Yes the ceremony was to be held in Ette's room.

Lily and her husband Ambrose had threatened to quit, James had threatened to pull the family's yearly donations and Hugo had reminded the board that a whole new wing of the hospital was named for his grandparents, when they had hesitated to approve of the plan.

Hap, (Harry Albus Potter, son of Al), had used his position within the MOM to pull strings and arraigned proper paper work. Rose figured her mum would have been proud.

With-in an hour they were truly legally married. The med witches surprised them with a small cake reception in the break room. Then they were made to go to the leaky cauldron for their first night.

The next day they were back at Ette's bedside. And there they remained every day until April 25th, when it became clear that the babies would have a better chance in the world than in the body of their mum. Ette had fought and given her daughters all her flesh had to give. Now it was time for others to nurture her babies.

Both of the babies were small but surprisingly healthy. Ette was brought back to her room after the surgery, Victoire climbed in to bed with her daughter and held her as the assistance devices were turned off and her heart ceased to beat. She had entered this world wrapped in her mother's love and left it the same way.

Timmy and Jean only left the babies long enough to attend Ette's funeral at shell cottage. She was laid to rest next to Dobby, overlooking the beach she so loved.

One of the requests Timmy had made was that the remains that had been the baby boy be preserved. He was named Remus William Lupin, as Timmy told his grandfather, for two of the bravest men who had ever graced this earth. He was laid to rest with his momma.

When the babies were 3 months old they were big enough and healthy enough to go home. Timmy carried little Hope and then Faith around the house to introduce them to their new home. Jean tried hard but had to laugh at how seriously he was explaining to the two tiny babies where Grandma and Grandpa lived and what a cow sounded like.

Soon life fell in to a pleasant pattern, tinged with moments of sadness. Timmy tore himself away to help his uncle George with the farm. Jane doted on the girls and quickly learned the business of being a farmer's wife.

In September they received the finalized adoption papers, making them officially Hope and Faith's parents. Fighting her own sadness, Victoire decided that it was about time that Timmy and Jean had a party to celebrate their marriage and the girls.

Family and friends rejoiced and remembered. A memory book was started for the girls, to make it easier for Timmy and Jean to tell them of their wonderful mother.

The Weasley side of the family practically smothered them with knitted blankets and jumpers. Molly's gene's run deep in the family.

Scorpius was inordinately proud of his grand-daughter and Timmy and smitten with the twins. Teddy and he took to kicking Timmy and Jean out of their own house once a week so they could baby-sit.

Of course a heart-tugging story like this one could not be kept quiet. 99.9 percent of the attention they received was positive. Although Victoire proved Ginny Potter's bat-bogey hex was alive and well when a nosy witch asked if it felt weird sharing "Her" granddaughters with their adopted grandparents.

Having had adoption so positively impact her family Jean began the Ette Lupin children's fund. It facilitated adoptions for magical parents. Her first clients were her Uncles Ray and Mark.

They adopted siblings, orphaned by a train accident.

TVTVTV

I have fixed chapter 6 to fall in line with the bunny's latest musings. Grandma


	17. Chapter 17

Something wasn't right. Teddy felt off. Like a spell gone just a little south. His body felt foreign to him and he was having a hard time morphing. Victoire insisted he go for a check up.

The med witch admitted him immediately to St. Mungo's. His heart was enlarged. Apparently he had gotten a virus and it had attacked the heart muscle. He was given a choice, stay in the hospital attached to all sorts of assistance devices and maybe get an extra month or two out of it or go home and have all his family around.

He chose to go home.

TVTVTV

"Remember how much Grandpa's portrait helped Grandma Molly? I'd like to have a portrait painted." Victoire nodded, too sad to speak. George immediately made the arraignments and waiting for Teddy when he got back to the farm was both a private med witch and a portrait artist.

Dora and Ginny, plus their husbands arrived from Canada the same day. Fred and Harry came back to the farm too. All of Teddy and Victoire's grandchildren and great grandchildren gathered.

You would think that it would have an atmosphere of a funeral, quite the contrary. Teddy chose to exit this world celebrating.

James, Al and Lily were there every day. After all this was their big brother. The older generation came to visit also. Dominique arrived from France. Rose , Scorpius, Hugo, and all the other cousins said their goodbyes.

One bright fall night everyone had gone to bed in various places around the farm. Teddy knew he was soon heading home. "Victoire, I have loved you all my life. You are the first memory I have and you will be my last. Don't despair. I'll be waiting and when it is your time to join me we will celebrate with our folks."

Victoire, tears streaming down her face, leaned close and whispered; "I have loved you all my life and I will love you forever. Kiss our baby girl Ette for me and tell mamma and poppa I'll soon join you all."

Teddy closed his eyes and Victoire sent for their children, James, Al and Lily. An hour later it was clear that Teddy was almost home. Victoire leaned over him and said; "Go on my love I know you can see your folks. Go to them and let them hold you once more."

Teddy's funeral was a state occasion. It was broadcast on the cable less. Headlines read: 'Teddy Lupin Famous auror and author known as the baby who gave hope to millions has died.'

He was laid to rest in the cemetery at shell cottage, overlooking the beach that meant so much to him.

Victoire joined him 5 years later. She had just gone to sleep after a day spent baking with Hope and Faith.

Life continued as is it's way. Their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren went on to live extraordinary and ordinary lives.

Teddy and Victoire had lived through an amazing period. Magical beings had finally united and worked as one. Magic's potential for good had been explored and expanded.

Their Grandchildren and great grand children would live through an age that would find Muggles and Wizards fully discovering each other's worlds. Brave people from both worlds would unite to fight against evil. Once again the names of Potter, Weasley and Lupin would be hailed as the names of heroes. The stain on the Malfoy name, long ago washed clean would be forgotten and Malfoys would be hailed as heroes as well.

TVTVTV

What celebrations were had in heaven when first Teddy and then Victoire came home. Tonks and Lupin held their son in their arms. Teddy could ask all the things he had longed to. Harry, Ginny, Andromeda and his daughter Ette were there. People commented on the amazing colors in the sky at dawn the next day.

Those colors were seen again when Victoire joined him.

TVTVTV

I have cried through this entire chapter. I feel like some of my best friends have died. Teddy intrigued me and fed my imagination. I have other plot bunnies wanting attention but none of them will hold the spot in my heart that Teddy will. Writing about Teddy proved to me that I could write fan fiction that others would enjoy.

Thank you to all of you who continue to read what I write. Now I need a hot cup of tea and a good cry. Grandma Beth


End file.
